It's Too Cold For Angels to Fly
by Crackfics1
Summary: Post 4x11: After Toby makes a very close escape, he runs to his loft and feels awful about everything. What if Spencer comes over? How does she even feel about everything that's going on? What will she say? Spoby one-shot


One shot

Spoby

Post 4x11

* * *

The cold air hit his face like a punch in the face as he finally stopped running. Than. God, the police had stopped chasing him. Caleb stood by him, and he had no expression on his face. Toby realized what a huge mistake he had made tonight. He hadn't listened to Spencer, and she cared enough to send Caleb out here to save him from this mess, but he STILL didn't listen. Now he was in for a huge questioning from the police, as they were sure to find him soon, right?

"Go home," Caleb told him. "You need to go home, Toby."

The carpented sharply took a breath before running a hand through his sandy coloured had. Coming out here was a huge mistake, and now he knew it. -A was devious, and he fell into the trap, just like that damn team wanted him to. He wiped a tear from his face before deciding to just walk away. He walked and walked, as fast as he could. Caleb watched him walk away. The magic in his blue eyes had faded, and become would revert when he was happy again, but for now, they were dull blue eyes.

He sniffled as he walked into his loft. He threw that damn cowboy hat on the floor, and he threw his muddy jacket there, too. He was angry with himself. The Hoedown dance was over now, and he had abandoned Spencer, ruined Caleb's night, and nearly gotten himself in a world of trouble with the police. Poor Spence... He left her there alone in the middle of their first slow dance together. He always left her during important events, so he felt like an asshole. Tonight was a cold night.

There was a knock at the door of his loft. His heart nearly stopped. Had the police found him? They must've! They probably had poor Caleb handcuffed for no reason, too. This was terrible, and all his fault. He nervously made his way to the door. His hand slowly turned the doorknob. Once he saw who was really at the door, he could finally breathe again. He was so relieved that he pulled the person into a long and loving hug.

It was Spencer.

"You scared me so badly tonight, Toby!" she cried, not wanting to let go of him. "I knew that -A set you up. Thank god for Caleb, though. Are you alright? I'm so glad nothing happened to you. I was so freaked out! Please don't ever scare me like that again."

He bit his lip to try and stop the tears from flowing out.

"It was the last text," he whispered sadly. "I'll never know what happened to my mom."

Guilt ran through the brunette's veins. She knew that him not getting anymore texts was for the best, but she still felt awful. Because of her, he didn't have a reliable source to find out about what happened to his mother for real. It made her sick to her stomach. She had a feeling that his mother was murdered, but no one except -A probably knew who the real killer was.

"Toby, I'm so sorry," she apologized, and looked at the floor shamefully.

He shook his head, "No Spencer, you were right, and I was stupid. -A was just messing with my head. -A almost got me arrested tonight. You were right. I was always wring. I fell right in the trap, just like you said. -A was never going to _really_ tell me what happened to my mom. It was all a joke to -A."

Spencer didn't know what to say, but luckily, he wasn't done.

"I'm sorry. I should be the one apologizing," he said, unable to control the tears falling out of his eyes. "All I've done is be a burden in your life! I drove you away from your friends, I made you upset on our anniversary, and I abandoned you tonight for -A! I listened to god damn -A instead of the girl I love!"

She cupped his cheeks and said, "You are not a burden. I love you. I know this is tough on you."

"It was so wrong of me to put you in that spot!" Toby sobbed. "I left you in the middle of our very first slow dance so I could break into Dr. Palmer's car, just so -A could call the police on me and have me arrested! If you didn't have my back send have sent Caleb tonight, I would have been rotting behind a jail cell in a week or so. You saved my ass, and all I did was make your life harder."

She whispered, "Toby, sometimes life can be cold. It'll all be okay."

"You're not mad?" He was surprised.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not. I was disappointed, but I'm not mad. I could never really be mad at you. You know that, Tobes!"

"Why aren't you mad?" He asked, still very surprised that she didn't seem totally pissed with him.

He had abandoned her tonight, and then made her worried sick! Even though he left her tonight, she still cared enough to send Caleb out. And Caleb was actually nice enough to leave poor Hanna at the dance alone (even though she had Travis), just to come stop him from making that stupid mistake. And he was about to make that mistake, until the very last second, when the police came. He was so lucky that Caleb and him were fast runners.

"I know that sometimes the world is too cold...even for angels like you," She whispered.

At that moment, he knew that she was the most amazing girl in the world. No matter how hard he pushed her, she was sweet enough to actually forgive him. After how he treated her tonight... He didn't even know WHY she would forgive him so quickly! Normally, she would hold a grudge, but when it was with Toby, or one of her best friends, she had a soft spot where she just couldn't hold the grudge!

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," she told him with a smile.

They closed the distance between their lips for a soft and sweet kiss. He knew that he wanted to be with Spencer forever.


End file.
